cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGhostMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cryptid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moa page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks for telling me that Proto Man was some cartoon character. I had no idea that it wasn't a cryptid. It's pretty hard to tell where half the people who make these pages get their information from. Thanks so much for ensuring this wiki's accuracy. You are a very good editor. I probally will adopt this wiki soon. Would you like me to make you an admin or rollback. Good news! I've adopted the wilki this minuate, and i'll award you with adminship! Kappas was a mistake. However, Chupacabras have a hairy (dog) form and a small humanoid form, so techinquically a chupacabra is a hairy humanoid. Oh, and you are about to be an admin in 5,4,3,2... -Australopithecusman Yeah, I agree. Oh, and congradulations, you're now an admin like I just became today. Now you can block/appoint people to admins, and customize the achivements people win for making edits! Congradulations! Bunyip and another wiki The Bunyip is posibly a dinosaur. It like the Kulta, Burrunjor, Koolen, Myndie) is a dinosaur thought to have been seen by the native people. Legends get disorted. That happened to the bunyip in some areas, but not all. A drawing they made of one was an accrute hadrosaur. P.S.-Things like this are on Living Dinopedia Wiki. Please click this link. please un block me on camp half-blood wiki please I'm sorry Long Time No See Hey Ghost, it's Tank. I just wanted to know how you're doing cause it's been a long time since I've talked to anybody on wiki. I have no idea if you'll ever get this message or not but it's worth a try. Hope we can chat sometime and that you are doing well. Thanks! tankburger1235 (talk) 22:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey mr.Ghostman you're active in this wiki, right - i see in special:listusers please come back, we have problem here! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 06:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Camp Pyramid Burucratship Hello- I am an administrator on the Camp Pyramid rolepaly wiki. You are ranked as a burucrat. We would like if you could please remove youreslf as an burucrat, that would be great. Thank you. JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I think I have seen Loch Ness in Florida! Possibly just a boat. I will go by the sea later and see if there are any traits of Nessie. Moshipenguin91 (talk) 14:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Penguin Late welcome Thanks. I don't mind if you call me that. DeinonychusDinosaur999 (talk) 22:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey so um.. In case you couldn't tell, err. I changed my username. Well, really, I got a new account. I left CHBRPW for a while and I'm back, thought I'd say hi to old friends. So um...Hi? Message me if you're still here, it'd be cool to talk. "KittyInASheepsClothes" Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 04:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Le wiki is infested with biased newbs now :P Well, not all are biased but most are towards other new people who are their besties.... >.< They treat some users with utter disrespect but y'know, some are awesome...How chu been? Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 06:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) O.o 8Bitmemes....That kid is creepy in that case lol. And yeah, mah new skype is: kat.kulikovskaia Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 20:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Screw You? AmazingAncientWorld got the message from Categories on Cryptid Wiki, quoting a comment u made on my talk page i deleted a long time ago. You can read the original comment by searching my talk page history...Revision as of 20:42, March 25, 2012 by 96.37.157.229 (Talk | block) (diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) | User:Australopithecusman. Sorry someone used this quote for abusive inacurate propaganda. The quote was from two years ago and I forgot about it and the Cate page completely. Sincerly, Australopithecusman ' Space Penguins http://www.americanmonsters.com/site/2011/10/space-penguins-of-tuscumbia-missouri-usa/ This was all i could find. Sincerly, AUSTRALOPITHECUSMAN Space penguins Good point. The space penguins were just one of the alien sightings around the globe. Just a one time thing. I think it should be gone too. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sites The site seems legit, even thought the concept is ridicullus Quality of Articles I agree, the quality of our articles is top priority. I agree and feel that the amount of admins is strikingly too high. Also, I agree that the quality of our articles have dropped down like a rock. I would greatly appreciate it for you to help me improve this wiki, although we have numerous admins, afif and me pretty much have been running and regulating the quality on our own, which is very difficult as the quality is at records low. My dream is for this wiki to be as accurate as it can be... a valid source of cryptozoology, which is very difficult. Thanks for helping...as an admin, your greatest accomplishment was striving for the highest quality of articles, categories, ect, and that is what I always admired about you. Thank you so much, because this wiki would have horrendous quality without you, trust me it would. Thanks, you did remarkable accomplishments,I just need solutions to all these problems, which I don't have. Thanks for making this wiki great. Sincerly, 'Australopithecusman ''' Navigaton too difficult '''Our wiki has difficult navigation (maybe we need navbox because people too lazy to use category list) and bandwith killer '(the main page is net killer because of giant pic but lack of navigation, how about if we list featured cryptid in the main page to easy access to the wiki). thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ghost Article Since you're the expert on ghosts, I felt that it would be great for you to see the new ghost article. Thanks. '''Sincerly, ' '''Australopithecusman. .. this article made me rethink the whole thing. It's based on a cryptomundo article. Hey. Youre an admin, right? So you can ban people? Please ban Wienerdog:0 and Doctorman0258. They completly vandilised the mai page I fixed it, but they might doit again. Thanks.